User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's Chilly Christmas 2016 Level Design Contest
NOTE: THIS LDC IS ENDED. Welcome to my 25th and temporarily my last level design contest, ! Everyone is free to participate and submit entries to my contest, except anon users. But before you participate, you must read the rules first, so that your entry will be accepted and qualified. Rules 1) Make an entry that is Christmas-themed, such as using a fixed Christmas colours (red, blue and green) candy colour layout at the start; blockers resembling a christmas tree, angel, or a Santa claus face, or snowflakes; may be a fun and interesting level; or symbolic references. NOTE: If the participant uses a Christmas tree board for example, and you want to join this LDC as well, make another and give way to other Christmas board shape ideas like snowflake, or a Santa Claus, symbolic reference to be unique. Remember that my ranking on leaderboard on the first day of 2017 does not base on how the board shape looks like. It is based on quality, fun factor, creativity, and "Christmas Spirit" content. 2) Any CCS level type will allow, you could only have 2-6 colours. You can have an entry between 30-81 spaces. 3) It's up to you how many moves and how you adjust the star score ranges. Just make sure the entry looks doable and "possible to finish" when tried. Any blockers, elements, and features that are available ONLY in CCS such as fixed candy colour layout is allowed, and using of Soda Saga blockers and elements are NOT allowed. 4) Your entry must be created by yourself as the creator, and no copycatting of entries. Try making your own and be creative and unique. I will give you six days (sorry for one day delay) to create your entry. Just like my first twenty-two LDCs, you can create your entry only once. But this time, you can correct some errors of your entry, and you may also buff or nerf your entry now, but only once. Enjoy creating, and good luck LDC joiners! Deadline: January 1, 2017 I will be giving templates to the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st placers! And either the first placer or with the rest of the placers' entry(ies) will be part of the levels in my Candy Flock Saga (Flockky's currently redesigned fanon-based CCS sequel) Participants *Snowflake (with or without FCCL) (occupied by HM100) *Christmas gift/present (with or without FCCL) (occupied by Courtemanche437) *Christmas Tree (with or without FCCL) (occupied by Roseturnip) *Christmas glass (with or without FCCL) (occupied by Lucas8111999) *Santa's hat (with or without FCCL) (occupied by Thegreattttt) *Snowman (with or without FCCL) (occupied by Mossy Mos) Leaderboard All receives templates in this LDC. And that's the last LDC to be released in 2016. While waiting for 26th LDC - I am going to release back the Guess The Combined Levels series, now in Season 2, somewhere in January 2017! Stay tuned. Have a happy new year everyone! Templates Trivia *This LDC is a coincident. **This is Flockky's 25th LDC. **It was released on a Christmas Day (supposedly, but because of a delay, it released on December 26) **This temporarily last LDC will end on the first day of 2017, giving way to GTCL S2 which will release sometime in January 2017! **Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year To All! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:CCS ideas Category:Games and Contests